Won't You Look At Me?
by ShesNoGoddess
Summary: FUTA-YmirxHistoria/Christa (whatever you want to call her), AU where Ymir catches Historia masturbating, after Historia tried several times to get Ymir's attention sexually she had took it upon herself to pleasure herself. (Yeah, enjoy this summary.)


**Won't You Look At Me?**

**Writing this I got into a fight with my girlfriend the day I started it. So, my love. ~ (And I hope you read this? O-O) If you don't read something you don't like, I'm sorry, I love you. ~ This is dedicated to you, since you like FUTA a lot.**

**Anyways, I'm working on a fluffy AU for this pairing. And even though, Ymir will be FUTA in that, it'll be fluffy. :3 I hope you like this lemon AU. ~ Oh, and tell me what you think so I can possibly continue with more writings? :3 **

**PM me too, if you have any ideas of something you want me to write... Even though I'm not very good - I don't have ANY confidence, I'm sorry! Don't expect me to change, but I'll keep trying to be good enough in my opinion! Also if you want to PM me just to talk, that's cool too. :3 I'm a talkative person.**

* * *

Ymir sighed deeply as she started on another assignment. She was so immersed in her work; she didn't even notice her tiny blonde lover stripping off her clothes behind her. When she unbuttoned her white shirt only to expose a red shirt with a black lacy bra underneath, peeking out from underneath it. When she slid off her jeans she jumped onto the bed, and turned on her phone.

The tiny apartment the two shared grew silent. And Historia sighed, feeling rather bored. She sat up to see her freckled love typing furiously away at her keyboard. She hated not being paid attention to by Ymir. If anything, what she could count on was that. And lately Ymir hasn't touched her at all. The blonde girl was becoming quite ravenous for her touch.

"Ymir…" Historia whined, she let her phone drop next to her head on their bed.

"HISTORIA, SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ymir replied, snapping at Historia and continuing to work on her assignment.

Taken aback by her beloved attitude, the blonde pouted in Ymir's general direction. But she took her advice and didn't speak. Instead she got up and went to the living room with her pillow to sulk. She felt this dread in her stomach, which made her want to cry. And a million thoughts overwhelmed her. But only one stood out against them all; _did Ymir even want me anymore?_

She gripped the pillow to her chest and shook her head. _Of course she wants me._ Historia tried to reassure herself before anymore tears fell down her fair white cheeks. In all truth, the petite girl was tired of feeling neglected. She wanted to feel her lover thrust in and out of her. Oh, how she would give anything just to feel her touch.

Historia's hand pulled down her bra straps and pulled her bra off her breasts. Her perky pink nipples were erect at the thought of Ymir touching her. She pinched her right nipple and allowed her fingers to twirl around the other. She squeezed her legs together and suppressed the urge to moan. Historia didn't want Ymir to hear her masturbating, because that would be rather embarrassing. Especially since it would be due to the fantasies with her freckled lover touching her.

One of her hands lingered to outside of her black panties, and she felt the dampness on the fabric o the underwear. Her cheeks heated up, beat red; because this was the first time she's ever touched herself. Sure, yes, Ymir has touched her and she's used to that. But this, _masturbating_ was an entirely new ordeal. After letting out a weak whimper she hoped her brunette lover couldn't hear; as she rubbed in circles outside of her panties.

Historia ran her finger over her slit, and then ran it up it. She tugged at the elastic on the rim of her panties and slipped her hand into them. As her fingers lingered to her wetness, that was growing with every little pinch and twist of her nipple. The blonde allowed another little whimper to escape her lips. But when her finger ran over her slit, inside her panties, she let out a moan. She slid her finger down and allowed it to enter her slit. Again, she moaned, but this time it was louder.

Upon hearing a faint moan, Ymir got up to see what the noise was. She walked out into the living room, where she saw her Historia with her hands in her panties. As soon as she saw her in that state, her erection sprang up in her boxers. The blonde blushed a deep red and her fingers stopped moving in her panties. Ymir leaned against the wall as she watched the tiny girl pull her hands out of her panties slowly.

"Geez, if you wanted it that badly, you could've asked." Ymir blurted out, quite shocked from seeing Historia in such a state because usually she was the one with the raging out-of-control hormones.

Historia smelled her own feminine scent from her love juices. "I-I have." The blonde kept her eyes fixated on her hands. "At the movies last week I tried to rub you with my hands, and you slapped it away! And just two days ago, you turned me down after I had finished…" Her eyes teared up, because she's been feeling like Ymir hasn't been given her enough attention in the bedroom. Even though, she did what Ymir wanted her to do. "I pleased you! But you haven't done the same to me… Ymir." She nearly cried; she was so frustrated with her body because she needed Ymir's touch. "I-I want you." Her face remained completely red.

Ymir walked closer to the couch and smiled down at Historia, and bent down to kiss her forehead. "I really love you, Shorty." She smiled, looking down at her own personal goddess. "Don't worry, I'll pleasure you okay?" Her amber eyes were smoldering Historia, "But first I apologize for telling you to shut up. I don't want you to ever shut up." Ymir trailed kisses from her forehead and to her ear. "In fact, I want you to moan a lot more."

Historia blushed instantly again, and looked over to Ymir, with wide blue eyes.

And Ymir put her knee in between Historia's thighs, and lowered her head to look down at the blonde girl. "Don't worry; I'll pleasure you, okay?" Ymir sent Historia a smolder.

Historia gasped when Ymir's knee brushed against her crotch area.

In a reaction, the blue eyed goddess blushed and looked away. "D-do you really want to?" She wanted to touch Ymir, and Ymir to touch her back. But she was so embarrassed having been seen in that sort of predicament.

"Yes." Ymir looked at Historia dreamily, and just the sight of it made the blonde's heart race pulse uncontrollably at the mere sight. The taller girl continued to rub her knee against her lover's crotch, just to watch her squirm. Mainly because she loved the fact she could make her squirm that much, it always made Ymir smile.

Historia wiggled underneath the brunette's weight. She wanted to free herself, so she could take charge of the situation. And be the one on top of Ymir, in control of how far and fast they would go. But, because Ymir was much bigger than herself, it was easier for her to be overpowered than the brunette. Ymir moved to position herself better on top of Historia.

She slid off Historia's panties, rubbing around her entrance to make sure she was ready. And Historia was way more than just ready. She was dripping wet and nearly begging to be penetrated. Ymir pulled off her pants, and her tiny lover tugged down the boxers she was wearing. Ymir groaned in Historia's ear when she positioned herself back at her entrance.

"I-I want you." The blue eyed goddess gasped.

"What was that?" Ymir smirked and asked in a teasing voice. She licked close to Historia's ear – causing her to shiver. "I want to hear you say it." She breathed in her ear.

Historia was too busy being distracted by being pinned underneath her freckled lover; and not to mention, she was feeling the heat emitting off herself and Ymir's girth. And because of that it was like she had an itch she couldn't scratch, an itch Ymir was causing and one that Ymir wouldn't scratch. And that was making her frustrated. "Ymir…" She whined, she was too embarrassed to say it – despite she had already embarrassed herself earlier in the evening by masturbating in the very living room and getting caught.

"Say it." Ymir growled, she was very frustrated as well.

"I-I want you i-inside of me." Historia mumbled, barely audible.

As soon as Ymir's tiny lover said that, Ymir rammed herself into Historia's depths. After a few thrusts, she was starting to feel something. But mainly because of Historia. She was tight, _so tight_, and very wet. It was causing the abnormally strong girl to almost lose her composure. Ymir groaned, and Historia moaned almost simultaneously when Ymir had thrust into the deepest part of her.

"Y-Ymir!" She wrapped her legs around the tanned girl's waist and pulled her closer. She had almost came with Ymir's last thrust, but luckily she hadn't quite got there yet.

"Historia…" Ymir groaned again, into the petite one's ear again. She felt herself get even harder inside of the girl. "I-I'm…getting close."

Historia felt the size of Ymir and gripped her tighter than before. Ymir nearly came inside of her right then and there, and that was a _very_ bad idea. Considering she hadn't thought to put on a condom. It felt like it was almost like the blonde was milking her for all she was worth. At least that's how it felt to Ymir anyway. Now how it felt to Historia, that was another story. The fair skinned goddess was in absolute bliss, and Ymir managed to pull herself out and release it on herself, not on or inside Historia thankfully.

After coming down from her high, and feeling the emptiness between her legs. Historia sat up and looked at Ymir, and saw the sticky white substance covering the top part of her stomach. Without saying a word, she licked her lips and leaned down to kiss where the top of Ymir's pants usually were. She licked her way up to taste her lover's sweet love juices off Ymir's abs. She had a nice six-pack, and that was far more than what Historia had. And it always seemed to turn the blonde on when she saw it.

When she finished licking up all of the white fluid off the brunette, she looked up. "You know, you taste realllly good."


End file.
